Journal Entry
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Strange, new feelings appear in Bidoof as the new apprentices, Team Eclipse, comes. Now, the leader, Fiore, just can't seem to get out of his thoughts. What's wrong? Minor Spoliers for PMD:2. Bidoof x Hero. One-shot.


**Wow, I can't see to stop writing one-shots.**

**Well, I decided to try a new shipping in which I have no name for... any suggestions? I've been thinking maybe the name 'Apprenticeshipping' as they're both apprentices, but you give me your ideas.**

**So, it's the Hero from PMD:2 x Bidoof**

**New? Weird? Any thoughts? Well, I just thought on how much Bidoof looks up at you, almost as if he had a crush on you. Soooo... then my mind came up with this! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon, except for Fiore and Caspian.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Journal Entry"

**Bidoof's Yup Yup Journal**

**Entry 37: Strange Feelings**

**00 Month XX Day, Sunny**

_Gosh… I don't know what's wrong with me now, but some weird feelings have been inside me every time I see Team Eclipse's leader, Fiore. Yup, weird alright. Every time I just look at her my cheeks feel all warm and fuzzy like. It's all too hard to explain._

_Now, wherever I go, the Charamander's face is in my head. Luckily for me, it just seems to make me work harder. I'm glad Wigglytuff and Chatot haven't suspected a thing for sure. Golly, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my privilege of being an apprentice. I have been working really hard these past days as two new apprentices came. Team Eclipse of course._

_The two were an ambitious duo when they came for sure. They always completed a mission each day and if they fainted during one, they would go back to it the next day. Yup, I was surely influenced by them alright. Especially Fiore. Golly, she was the most beautiful Charamander I have ever laid my eyes on. She was also a hard worker and a great leader too as I remember that one time during the expedition when we teamed up. Gosh, it was amazing just to see her in that kind of situation._

_Now, my heart feels all weird like every time I see her. Yup, it's true. However, another feeling rises up every time I see her and the Piplup together, Caspian. Sure, I know they're partners and such, but it just makes me feel all strange when they smile, play, eat, and talk together. Gosh, it feels almost as if I was angry._

'_Course I'm not one too get angry easily. Well, at least I think so. Sunflora always tells me that anyway. Yet, I feel like I just want to yell at Caspian when he talks to Fiore. Golly, I don't know what's wrong with me these days._

_I tried to tell Sunflora as she was always good with feelings and such, but I just can't seem to blurt it out. Yup, now I have to write these emotions down as it feels like I'm going to burst if I don't tell someone. Still, it doesn't feel write to keep things bottled up and such. Gosh, I don't know what to do…_

* * *

A brown beaver then dropped the pencil in his paws, thinking what else to put down. Maybe he should write about that one time he went to explore with Team Eclipse in detail.

Biddof shook his head, frowning slightly as his two teeth stuck out between his lips. It was always hard for him to make decisions. But, it wasn't as hard as explaining his emotions though.

"Yup, I think that's it for today!" The beaver nodded with content, folding his journal and hiding it below his straw bed. He continued to sit on his bed, pondering what on earth were these strange feelings.

"Gosh, what should I do…" Bidoof sighed, getting on his four, stubby paws.

"DINNER!!" A voice rang through the room he was in. The beaver stomach gave a grumble at the word and he smiled.

"Gosh, food should help me!" He concluded, walking out of the hollow, rock walled room.

Only a period of silence was left in this rather small room. Two other, straw beds were placed a few feet from Bidoof's bed, easily seeing those were his roommates. The ground was just plain rock, easily keeping the cold during the summer. Yet, it was freezing when winter came. Small vines seemed to crawl up from the sides of the walls, setting a nice appearance for something that was made out of dirt and stone. It was a nice room if you thought about it. There was even a nice window in the side that showed the sky. It happened to be over the brown Pokemon's bed for his comfort.

Other, scattered voices were heard from the hall, one of them causing Bidoof's heart to feel weird.

"Give me a second, Caspian. Let me check something."

The penguin must have nodded as an orange lizard set foot in the beaver's room, a smile on her muzzle. She walked casually towards Bidoof's bed, sitting down on it, the flame on her tail above it as to not set it on fire.

"Let see what Bidoof wrote today." Fiore smirked, placing on of her clawed paws underneath the straw bed. She pulled out the journal, opening it and flipping through the pages.

"Here we go, today!" The Charamander nodded, starting to read it with a smirk on her face. It was completely wiped away as she read the end.

"Bidoof…" Fiore gasped. "Do you really like me?"

**(AN HOUR LATER)**

The brown beaver walked happily in his room, his belly filled with food. He plopped himself on his bed, sighing contently.

"Golly, that was good."

"Yeah… wasn't it?" A voice said from the mouth of the room. Bidoof looked up with his beady black eyes. Fiore stood there, her paws clenched together in front of her tan stomach. "May I come in?"

A red blotch appeared on the brown Pokemon's face, but he nodded. The Charamander stepped inside, sitting down on the straw bed closest to his.

"Where's Caspian?" The brown beaver then asked, fully knowing that Fiore always had him at her side.

"Oh, I told him I needed to talk to you." The orange lizard simply replied, starring down at the floor with her beautiful azure eyes.

"Golly, what would you want to talk about?" Bidoof then said.

"Oh you know… so, how's life? I never really talk to you…"

"Um, okay. Something has been bother me though…"

"What is it? Maybe I can help?"

"Not really… I even tried asking Sunflora, but I'm okay now…"

"You sure?"

" 'Course! I wouldn't lie to you."

Fiore frowned slightly, but the said, "Actually…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… you know… never mind… you'll figure out later…" Fiore then mumbled after a short period of silence. She then got up and walked to Bidoof, a timid look on her face. The brown beaver's face only seemed to become redder as she came closer to him.

"Er, goodnight, Bidoof." She then hesitated, placing a small kiss on his brown, blushing cheeks.

"I… um… alright… goodnight…." The brown Pokemon stuttered, starting to act as if he was about to die any second. His eyes scanned the room as his heart pounded against his small chest. Redness seemed to take over his whole face, but one thing scared him the most about this moment.

He enjoyed it.

"Bye…" Fiore then said, her face equally red, trotting out of the room.

Bidoof lay in silence, his mind racing for answers in what caused the Charamander to do this. He felt as if this wasn't real. As if that was only a mirage caused by his mind as he had worked hard this whole day.

Yeah, that was it. It was just a mirage.

He sighed and grabbed the journal under his bed, grabbing his pencil also. He needed to write down on how his crazy mind actually put this image in his head.

However, when he opened it, small, neatly written words were placed on the new page, almost as if placed hesitantly on it.

_'I'm flattered, Bidoof._

_-Fiore'_

* * *

**Yeah, it's sort of rushed, but I wanted to put this up before I start FINALLY studying for my finals... only three days away! Yay...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
